Secret Santa
by Janto4eva
Summary: Summary: The Torchwood team play secret santa with an unexpected gift for one team member. Warning: Contains Gwen bashing. Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.


**Secret Santa **

**Summary:** The Torchwood team play secret santa with an unexpected gift for one team member.

**Warning: **Contains Gwen bashing.

"Jack, come on, you must have heard of secret Santa?" said Gwen.

"No. what is it?"

"It's when you all put names into a hat and pull someone out. The name you pull out is your secret Santa and you have to buy them a Christmas present."

"Ok. I get it. Shall we have a go? Ianto can you get something to put the names in please." Jack smiled at him.

"On it sir." Ianto got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl and placed it on the boardroom table, before sitting down.

"Ok. Everyone write their name, fold them up and put them in the bowl," said Jack grinning.

Once all the names were in the bowl Owen said, "I'm picking first."

"Ok, but you can't say who you've got until Christmas day," said Tosh.

They all took it in turns to pick, Ianto last as usual.

"Right you have to spend more than £5," said Gwen. She was smiling she had got Jack. Now she could prove to him that she was the one he should be with exclusively. She knew that Jack and Ianto were together but that was only a 'part-time' shag because Jack felt he couldn't have her because of Rhys.

"Ok. Since its Christmas Eve tomorrow, have the rest of the day off and get your gifts. I'll call if we have any problems. Go!" Everyone got up and left the boardroom, Ianto a bit slower than the rest.

When he was sure everyone had gone, Jack slipped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed the side of his neck. "So who did you get?"

"Now that would be telling sir, wouldn't it?" Ianto put his hands on top of Jack's and settled into the embrace.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me sir when were alone?"

"Sorry Jack, but technically, we're still at work."

"No. I told you you could go home, so actually you're off duty."

"Ok. Do you want to come back to mine?" Ianto turned in his arms.

"Not yet. Maybe later, I need to go get my gift." Jack closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

A few minutes later Ianto pulled away, breathing heavily. "See you later, yeah?"

"Definitely." Jack grinned back at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too Jack." Ianto smiled and made to leave.

Xxxx

Christmas Day came quickly and the Torchwood team were gathered around the boardroom table.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Tosh.

"Why don't you go Tosh," said Ianto.

Tosh smiled and handed her gift to Owen.

"Thanks Tosh," he said as he opened Call of Duty for his Xbox. "Who's next?"

"I want to go last," said Jack. "Why don't you go Ianto?"

"Thank you sir," he said as he smiled at Jack, before handing a gift to Tosh. "Merry Christmas Tosh."

"Thank you Ianto." She opened it to find a gold locket. She gasped and smiled at him.

"Open it." She did and saw a picture of her mother.

"Oh Ianto, this is beautiful." She got up from the table and hugged him tight.

"Ok. Is it me now?"

"If you like Gwen," said Jack, who was surprised when Gwen handed him the gift. He opened it to find a set of aeroplane cufflinks. "Wow Gwen! These are amazing. Thank you."

"That's fine Jack." she smiled at him as he beamed at her. _Oh yes, he wants me, I know it._

"Me next then." Owen handed Gwen her gift. She was disappointed that it wasn't Jack giving her a gift. _In fact where was Jack's gift?_ _The rest had theirs on the table._ She dismissed it, _maybe he didn't get Ianto anything as he was about to dump him for her, that must be it._ She opened her present to find some body shop bubble baths.

"Thanks Owen," she said and stared at Jack to see him dump Ianto and propose to her. She was excited as he took a little box from his pocket and listened.

"Ok. Ianto, mine is not technically a gift. I'm sorry for doing this in front of everyone but I want them to know…"

'_Oh yes here it is,'_ thought Gwen.

"Jack..?" Ianto looked puzzled.

"Ianto, my gift to you is my heart. I love you so much…" He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Marry me?"

'_No, this wasn't supposed to happen! It's supposed to be me!'_ She thought.

Ianto was shocked. Jack was proposing to him. He was shook from his trance when Owen whispered to Tosh,

"He's gonna say no, isn't he?"

"Shh," she whispered back.

"Yes! Yes Jack, I'll marry you. I love you too." Jack smiled and put the ring on his finger before pulling him into a kiss.

"No!" shouted Gwen. Both men broke apart and stared at her.

"Is there a problem Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Yes. You can't marry the tea-boy. I know you Jack. You really want me and because I'm engaged you're settling for second best. Well you don't have to settle, you can have me Jack."

"Excuse me Gwen. Who do you think you are to tell me how I feel? I don't want you and I never will. Don't you dare spoil this for me! If you can't accept it maybe you should leave."

"Oh I will, and when I come back you'll come crawling back to me, just watch!" and with that she stormed out.

"Don't listen, Ianto. You are my life now, for as long as I can have you." He kissed him again and Tosh and Owen gasped. Ianto was glowing. When they broke apart Jack stared at his glowing fiancé.

"Jack..? What is it?"

"Ianto, you're glowing." Ianto looked at himself.

"Jack, what's happening?" Ianto looked scared.

"No, it can't be. It's not possible. It can't be true…"

"Jack…?"

"Ianto you're glowing the colour of the time vortex, but you can't be. How can this be happening?"

Just then the familiar sound of the TARDIS was heard as it appeared in the boardroom.

"Why here old girl? Why Torchwood…? Oh I see," he said as he got out of the TARDIS and looked at a glowing Ianto. "Harkness, what did you do?"

"What? It wasn't me!" Jack said folding his arms.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Ianto.

"Sorry Mr Jones but your body is changing…"

"Changing? Why?"

"Because of the time vortex…"

"Doctor, does this mean…?"

"Yes Jack."

Jack cried out in joy and pulled Ianto into a hug. "Thank you Doctor, thank you."

"It wasn't me Jack. You did this. Every time you gave a piece of your heart to Mr Jones you gave him part of the vortex, extending his life…."

"So when I gave him my whole heart…."

"You made him like you, yes."

"Like you? Jack, does this mean I'm immortal?"

"Not quite…"

"What?" asked Jack, puzzled.

"Jack, Mr Jones will only be immortal as long as he has your heart. The second you take it away the immortality will go…"

"So if I love Ianto forever, then he will stay forever?"

"Yes."

"Oh God! This is the best Christmas ever! I get to have you forever Ianto... Will you still have me?"

"Of course Jack. This is all I ever wanted, to love you forever."

"Bloody hell, that's all we need, an immortal tea–boy!" Owen teased.

"Shut up Owen! It's romantic."

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto smiled at her.

"Well I guess I should go. Nice to meet you at last Mr Jones, Jack never stopped talking about you when he last travelled with me. Miss Sato, nice to see you again…"

"Sorry?"

"Space pig, remember? That was me, different face but still me."

"I remember you; you were strange and had big ears." Jack laughed.

"Yes, well, anyway… bye all."

"Bye Doctor."

Xxxx

"I can't believe I get to do this for eternity…" Jack said as he curled himself around Ianto, laid in Ianto's bed.

"It's strange. I don't feel any different. I can't believe you've been extending my life for months."

"I know. I never realised. You know now you're stuck with me?"

"Well I think I can handle that. I love you Jack."

"Love you too Ianto, with all my heart." They both giggled and began kissing passionately.

Xxxx

The next morning the hub was quiet. Gwen got in early to see Jack but he wasn't there. Tosh and Owen were there but there was no sign of Jack and the tea-boy. _Maybe they had a fight and the engagement is off, so Ianto's quit and Jack is planning to propose to her now. _

She had just sat to work when the cog door opened and Jack and Ianto entered, holding hands, fingers entwined.

"Good night?"

"Yes thanks, Tosh."

"Jack!"

"What? I've got eternity to show you off. I might as well start now!"

'_What did that mean?'_ As Ianto went down to the archives Gwen went to see Jack.

"Gwen, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you reconsidered yet?"

"What?"

"Being with me. I can see you're only playing Ianto until you can get with me. I know how you feel about me Jack, don't deny it. Just tell me how you feel."

"Ok." Jack nodded and Gwen smiled. "Ianto, can you come to my office please?" Gwen smiled; _this was it, the break up._

"Yes Jack. I'll be up in a second." Jack smiled.

'_Jack, since when was the tea-boy aloud to call him that?'_ Thought Gwen as Ianto entered the office.

"Ianto, Gwen has asked me to tell her how I feel about her, and how I feel about you."

"Ok," Ianto said, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Gwen, after I left with the Doctor, and came back, I realised that I wanted to give my heart to someone. To love them with all my heart…"

"Exactly Jack… We can be that…"

"No Gwen. You see, Ianto is the one who owns my heart, and because of that, he is now immortal, for as long as I love him."

"What?" She turned to Ianto, who smiled briefly. "But how is that possible when you really love me?"

"That's the thing Gwen, I don't love you. I never have. And if you can't accept that then maybe you should leave Torchwood. Ianto and I are going to be here for a long time, can you stay professional?"

"Oh yes. Because soon enough you'll realise you've made a mistake and that you love me. I'll be waiting." She got up to leave.

"Gwen Cooper! You're fired!"

"What? You can't fire me! You can't fire me over a worthless part-time shag!"

"Oh I most certainly can, I'm the boss and you are making the work environment tense, especially when you call my fiancé that! Get out! Oh and Gwen… some point in the next 24 hours you will be retconed. Bye!" She stormed out.

"Here's the start of eternity together." Jack walked over to Ianto and pulled him close.

"I can't wait Jack!" Ianto replied before they kissed.

**Please Review,if you can, thank you. Not sure if that end was a bit too much, what do you think?**


End file.
